


俄罗斯组曲 25.5

by vonWesternhagen



Series: Suite Russe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonWesternhagen/pseuds/vonWesternhagen
Summary: 开车×1
Series: Suite Russe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051514
Kudos: 7





	俄罗斯组曲 25.5

**Author's Note:**

> 前接第25章。

这算是他第一次在清醒状态下和男人接吻。但是阿尔乔姆不讨厌瓦洛佳，虽然对方胡茬摩擦在他脸上的感觉让他觉得背后的汗毛都立起来了。他能嗅到瓦洛佳身上的古龙水气味。

瓦洛佳抓住他的手腕，按在他头顶上方。他也没有真的挣扎，任由瓦洛佳对他另一只手也这么干，最后一手把他两只手都摁住。他还没不解风情到和人在这种时候撕打起来。他如果不愿意的话，瓦洛佳是不可能强迫他的，他们在体格上毫无明显差距。也可能因为这个，瓦洛佳不管做什么，哪怕这种强势的调情，他都觉得很安全。瓦洛佳一直隐隐给他一种安全感。

瓦洛佳把他的T恤拉起来时，他突然觉得不对了。瓦洛佳的舌尖刮到他前胸，停下来挑弄，他猛地起反应了，一瞬间就硬得有些胀痛。不是因为敏感部位的刺激——就算从来没有女人在床上这样碰过他，他这样爱抚过他相处过的女人们，他知道女人的胸部敏感，也知道男人这里的敏感度比女人差远了，是不会直接带来什么快感的——但正是这种手腕别人压住，胸前被人挑逗的感觉，仿佛被当做女人对待，有一种特别的刺激。

瓦洛佳手劲不小，就算阿尔乔姆真的想挣开的话一定挣得开，也能明显感觉到动作受了限制。他条件反射地想缩起身子避开，或是抬手阻挡不熟悉的挑逗，但躲不开瓦洛佳的动作。他有种错觉，此刻似乎瓦洛佳已经死死箍住了他的手腕，碍事的衣物被拉起、暴露出敏感的皮肤，不论他愿不愿意，都只能任人摆布，在另一个男人身下被迫发出兴奋的呻吟声。

“瓦洛佳……”他发现自己已经开始喘粗气了，“起码到床上去啊……”

“这么大反应呢。”瓦洛佳又是指出客观事实的平淡语气，“这么硬，都硌着我腰了。”

“别在沙发上……”阿尔乔姆只觉得头脑发昏，这句话大概代表他仅剩的理智了，“我室友习惯躺这个沙发……”

“不是我说，”瓦洛佳贴近他耳边，轻轻舔了舔他耳廓，“你不在的时候，你室友和他女朋友十有八九也在沙发上搞过，你信么？”

阿尔乔姆真是后悔跟瓦洛佳提迪米特里了。现在他满脑子都是迪米特里和克里斯提娜温存的景象，要多尴尬有多尴尬。更可怕的是，他难以不联想到现在自己正处于克里斯提娜一般的立场上；以前他对女孩儿们做过的事，现在轮到他来一一感受都是什么滋味了。

“你好像挺喜欢这么玩儿，阿尔乔姆，”瓦洛佳直起身子说，“找机会你可得让我绑一次，保准你爽得不得了。这才哪到哪啊，我还什么都没干呢，你就这样了。你和男人做绝对比和女人舒服。”

“闭嘴吧你……”阿尔乔姆皱皱眉，客厅的顶灯忽然有些晃眼——他真想把灯关了，而不是想现在这样，自己的表情都被眼前的男人看得一清二楚。

瓦洛佳随便的语气让人难以判断他是在调情，还是纯粹就是说话气人。

“抬腿。”瓦洛佳说。

阿尔乔姆听话地把双腿搭到了瓦洛佳肩上。瓦洛佳把他裤子拽到膝盖的时候，他还是有些难为情地偏开了目光——瓦洛佳刚好放开了他的手腕，他干脆抬胳膊挡住了脸。

“别的不说，”瓦洛佳道，“你和女人做绝对不会在脱内裤的时候害羞，不是吗？”

阿尔乔姆没吱声。

接着他感觉到了瓦洛佳的手指，带着某种液体，探到了他的入口。

瓦洛佳是把润滑剂随时揣在兜里不成？不可能，果然对今晚是早有预谋。他还以为是自己搭讪瓦洛佳提了这档子事，瓦洛佳才过来亲他的，看来其实瓦洛佳琢磨着拿他找乐子好几天了。

“那，你这还是头几次，我手指一进去，你就射了也有可能。”瓦洛佳这个平铺直叙的语气真是要气死人了，“别太在意，正常的。”

事实倒没有瓦洛佳说得那么糟糕：他没立刻就射。但也比瓦洛佳轻描淡写地来的要夸张——瓦洛佳仅仅是用手，他就被前所未有的强烈快感冲击得头脑空白，手指用力抓在沙发靠背上，不由自主地大声呻吟，带着哭腔，几乎吓了他自己一跳。他都不知道自己还能发出这种声音。

接下来就和瓦洛佳说的差不多了。阿尔乔姆没撑多久，就被猛烈的高潮又弄得失了神，又等了不知道多久才缓过来。他又死死拿胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛。就算这种鸵鸟行为并不能阻挡瓦洛佳把他裸露的身体看得清清楚楚，他也至少不想直面自己被另一个男人只是用手玩后面，就射出来了的事实。

瓦洛佳听上去似乎是低低笑了一声：“这样多来几次，你以后后面不插东西，前面可都硬不起来了。”

“那你回圣彼得堡了，我怎么办。”阿尔乔姆闷声道。

“你这话，我就当你是认定了我了？”

阿尔乔姆犹豫了一下，移开手臂，仔细看着瓦洛佳的表情。瓦洛佳弯起嘴角，看不出是开玩笑还是认真。

阿尔乔姆没应声，瓦洛佳就也没再追问。

其实阿尔乔姆不觉得事态有瓦洛佳说的这么严重。就算和瓦洛佳做很刺激，他以后和女人也还是照常做得了的。

他们毕竟不生活在同一个城市，无论是谁认定了谁，都是太高的成本。


End file.
